Love is Chocolate
by L-969
Summary: Cinta itu seperti Coklat yang kau inginkan. Sichul, Hankyung dan Kibum (GS)


Patient and the Love will come.

.

##############

Characters:

Heechul, Siwon, Hankyung, Kibum, etc.

Main pair: Sichul/Sibum?Hanchul

GS for the beautiful man, kekeke

###########

.

.

.

Love is Chocolate

.

.

.

Cinta itu seperti sepotong coklat yang sangat kau inginkan.

.

Aku kembali tersenyum melihat dirinya yang duduk jauh diseberang sana. Seorang namja yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Heechullie," sapa sang namja sembari memakaikan sebuah mantel bulu padanya.

"Terima kasih, Hannie" jawabnya. Hankyung menarik tubuh Heechul dalam pelukannya. Tangannya membelai rambuit panjang sang yeoja pujaan hatinya itu. Keduanya duduk berdua menikmati senja di tepi sungai han.

"Heechullie, apa kau akan ikut bersamaku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku akan ikut kemana pun kau pergi, Han! Aku tidak membutuhkan gelar atau pun. Aku akan bahagia selama kau ada di sampingku," jawab Heechul sembari menatap mata namjachingunya tersebut.

"Terima kasih," jawab Han sembari mempererat pelukannya.

"Noona! Unnie!" panggil seseorang. Keduanya berbalik dan melihat dua orang anak yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Yak! Siwonnie! Apa kau tahu untuk tidak menggangguku saat ini," kata Heechul kesal.

"Mianne, Noona," kata Siwon sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo, Bummie?" tanya Heechul lembut pada dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Unnie, kajja kita pulang. Hari ini appa pulang," kata Kibum mengingatkan Eonnienya.

"Pulanglah, besok aku akan menemui keluargamu," kata Han.

"Ne, aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu," kata Heechul sembari berdiri. Dia memberikan mantel bulu milik Hangeng tersebut. Dan tersenyum simpul.

"Noona, kajja!" ajak Siwon sembari menarik tangan Kibum.

"Hei, kalian berdua tunggulah sebentar," kata Heechul kesal. Dia berbalik "Aku akan menunggumu Han," kata Heechul. Han mendekat keaarah Heechul dan mengecup singkat bibir yeoja tersebut.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan!" kata Hangeng.

Aku tersenyum, untunglah senja telah bergulir jika tidak kedua bocah yang ada di hadapanku akan melihat wajahku yang merona.

"Noona, aku juga boleh melakukannnya pada Kibum tidak?" tanya Siwon.

"Yak!Tidak boleh! Kalian itu masih kecil!" kata Heechul.

"Tapi aku kan namja chingunya Kibum, noona," kata Siwon kesal. "Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan Bummie?!" Pekik Siwon saat Kibum memukul kepalanya.

"Yak, Oppa! Kita masih muda. Kau boleh melakukannya tiga tahun lagi," kata Kibum.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" kata Siwon sambil pouting.

Melihat keduanya aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Ya, yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Han hanyalah kedua bocah ini.

Aku adalah Kim Heechul, putri pertama Saudagar Kim yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Korea. Dan yeoja cilik yang tadi adalah Kim Kibum, dongsaengku yang lucu dan juga pandai. Kalian tahu ku kira dia bisa menjadi seorang penerus yang baik bagi keluarga kami dibandingkan denganku.

Namja berotak mesum yang tengah menggandeng tangan Kibumku adalah Choi Siwon. Dia juga merupakan anak saudagar kaya. Ayahnya bahkan pernah berdagang hingga ke suatu tempat bernama Hindia. Entah apa itu namanya. Dan kebetulan rumah kami saling berdekatan. Dia itu tetanggaku juga lo.

Dan namja yang bernama Han tadi adalah namjachinguku. Dia berasal dari China, aku tidak mengetahui asal usul keluarganya. Yang pasti, dia adalah teman sekolahku dan aku sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

Rumah Keluarga Kim.

"Kami pulang!" kata Kibum riang.

"Selamat datang anak-anak!" sambut Nyonya Kim.

"Umma, appa mana?" tanya Kibum dan Heechul.

"Dia ada di ruang keluarga. Akh ! Siwonnie, ayahmu ada di dalam. Masuklah!" ajak Nyonya Kim.

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon.

"Benar. Mereka tengah mengobrol. Nanti umma akan membawakan makanan ringan untuk kalian," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Appa!" pekik ketiganya. Kibum dan Siwon berlari ke ruang keluarga. Heechul mengikuti keduannya dari belakang.

"Akh! Kalian sudah pulang rupanya?" kata Tuan Kim

"Ne, appa!" jawab Kibum.

"Siwonnie, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Tuan Choi.

"Aku kan ingin bertemu dengan appa" kata Siwon manja.

"Mana unniemu?" tanya Tuan Kim pada Kibum. Kibum hanya menunjuk kearah pintu.

"Annyeong, Appa! Choi ajushi!" Sapa Heechul.

"Appa, mana oleh-oleh kami?" tanya Kibum antusias begitu pula dengan Siwon.

"Anak-anak, kita ke ruangan sebelah!" ajak Nyonya Kim dari balik pintu.

"Ne, umma," kata Kibum. "Kajja Oppa!" ajak Kibum pada Siwon.

Siwon pun berlari mengikuti Kibum. Heechul bangkit dan pamit meninggalkan keduanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Tentu saja." Kata Tuan Choi.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita lihat anak-anak yang sedang membuka hadiah mereka," ajak Tuan Kim.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tuan Choi. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke ruang samping yang menghadap ke arah taman.

Tampak Kibum tengah membuka hadiah miliknya.

"Appa, apakah ini untukku?" tanya Kibum.

"Kotak itu tentu saja untukmu. Dan Hechullie ini untukmu," kata Tuan Kim sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku untuk Heechul.

"Gumawo, appa," kata Heechul.

"Ajushi, apa kau membelikan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Siwon yang sama-sama penasaran.

"Siwon!" kata Tuan Choi yang sedikit merasa malu dengan tingkah Siwon.

"Akh! Tentu saja. Ada sesuatu yang akan aku berikan padamu," kata Tuan Kim sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Ini adalah jam," kata Tuan Kim.

"Wah! Keren!" kata Siwon senang. "Terima kasih, ajushi," ucapnya riang.

"Siwon!" kata Tuan Choi.

"Tidak apa!" kata Tuan Kim.

"Terima kasih," kata Tuan Choi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang telah dijanjikan oleh Han. Dia datang menemui Tuan Kim, Heechul dan Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum melihat kedatangan Han. Lalu kedua orang tersebut masuk ke ruang kerja milik Tuan Kim. Keduanya berbincang cukup lama, hingga…

"Han?" tanya Heechul yang ternyata menunggu di lorong rumahnya.

"Mianne…" jawab Han. Dia meninggalkan Heechul sendirian di sana. Heechul menatap wajah ayahnya yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Wajahnya memerah menunjukkan bahwa dia tengah marah.

"Appa…" panggil Heechul. Dia menatap keluar dimana Han menghilang dari pandangannya. "Han!" panggilk Heechul.

"Heechullie!" panggil Tuan Kim. Namun dengan cepat Heechul berlari mengejar Han.

.

.

.

"Aku benci appa!" teriak Heechul marah. Kibum dan Siwon yang saat itu tengah bermain di halaman rumah keluarga Kim terkejut.

"Heechullie! Ini semua demi kebaikanmu," kata Tuan Kim mencoba berkata lembut.

"Aniya! Ini semua hanya demi kebaikan appa semata!" teriak Heechul.

Kedua anak tersebut saling berpandangan.

"Noona kenapa?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti hanya saja appa melarangnya untuk ikut dengan Han oppa. Hmmm Oppa, kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku, ne," pinta Kibum.

"Mana mungkin aku menginggalkanmu. Aku kan sangat mencintaimu, Bummie!" kata Siwon. Mendengarnya Kibum tersenyum dan mencium pipi Siwon. Membuat namja itu merona.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Heechul masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tuan Kim hanya menarik nafas dalam. Dia pergi ke pelabuhan seperti biasa. Sedangkan Kibum sejak pagi sudah bermain bersama dengan Siwon. Katanya Tuan Choi baru pulang dari Singapura dan membawa banyak oleh-oleh.

Saat matahari mulai meninggi. Kibum pulang dari kediaman keluarga Choi. Dia pulang bersama dengan Siwon.

"Aku pulang!" kata Kibum.

"Kau sudah pulang Bummi?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Ne, umma!" jawab Kibum.

"Masuklah," ajak Nyonya Kim. "Bisakah kau mengantarkan makan siang untuk unniemu. Umma akan menemui appa ke pelabuhan," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Ne, umma," jawab Kibum. Kibum segera mengambil makan siang untuk Heechul. Dia dan Siwon berjalan ke lantai atas. Dimana kamar Hechul berada.

"Unnie?" panggil Kibum. Namun tidak ada jawaban. "unnie… unnie…. Bukalah pintunya, kumohon," kata Kibum. Karen tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar. Siwon pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Tampak Heechul duduk di pojok ruangan tersebut. Dia duduk dengan pandangan yang sendu.

"Unnie?" panggil Kibum sedikit bingung. Heechul menatapnya, melihat kedatangan Kibum. Heechul memeluknya erat..

Setelah menangis cukup lama Heechul duduk dan menatap makanan yang dibawakan olehnya.

"Unnie tidak lapar," kata Heechul lemah.

"Aniya… unnie makanlah dulu," kata Kibum merayunya.

"Noona, kau mau ini?" tanya Siwon. "Itu bukan tanah, lo. Appa bilang itu namanya, Coklat, dan rasanya sangat manis," kata Siwon sembari mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat.

"Coklat?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, noona. Makanlah," kata Siwon sembari membuka kemasan coklat tersebut. Dia memberikannya pada Heechul.

Heechul menatap Kibum dan Kibum pun mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba coklat tersebut.

"Uhuk… uhuk…." Heechul tersenyum lembut pada kedua bocah itu.

"Minumlah, unnie!" kata Kibum. Siwon tersenyum melihat noonanya tersenyum.

"Heechullie! Kibummie!" teriak seorang yeoja. Keduanya melihat dari lantai atas dan melihat beberapa orang telah berdatangan ke rumah mereka. Dan beberapa orang diantara mereka membawa Nyonya Kim dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Umma!" pekik keduanya.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian

"Aniya! Wae?! Kenapa harus unnie…. Um…umma tahu bukan bahwa aku sangat menyukai Siwon oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik.

"Mianne, Bummie. Tapi ayah kalian dan Tuan Choi telah mengikatkan janji tersebut," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Andwe! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" kata Kibum sambil terisak. Sedangkan di lantai atas Heechul terdiam. Dia menatap langit malam yang kelam.

"Han…" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Heechul keluar dari kamarnya. Dia melihat Nyonya Kim tengah berada di kamar Kibum. Menemani putrinya tidur.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Mencari udara segar, umma," kata Heechul.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh!" kata Nyonya Kim.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. Dia pun segera keluar dari rumah tersebut. Berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Noona…." Panggil seseorang. Heechul berbalik dan melihat seorang namja tengah berdiri di sebrang rumahnya.

"Siwonnie…." Jawab Heechul. Dia diam sejenak masih merasa canggung tentang hubungan mereka.

"Appa…. " kata Siwon.

"Hehehe… sungguh lucu. Kita akan menikah, hanya karena janji kedua orang tua kita," kata Heechul sembari tersenyum sedih. "Siwonnie, apa kau menyukai Kibum?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku sangat mencintainya," jawab Siwon sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak perjodohan kita?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Er… itu…. A…aku…." Siwon gugup seketika.

"Aku sudah menemui Tuan Choi, dia akan menerima Kibum jika kau pun menerimaku," kata Heechul tenang. Siwon menatap Heechul. Dibawah sinar bulan Heechul sangatlah cantik dimata Siwon.

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku menyetujuinya. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku mengurusi perusahaan dagang ayahku. Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat. Kau akan menyetujuinya jugakan Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne," jawab Siwon ragu.

"Baguslah jika begitu. Aku masuk dulu," kata Heechul.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian,

Heechul menuangkan teh untuk seorang namaj yang kini telah menjadi suaminya tersebut.

"Gumawo, noona," katanya. Mendengar jawaban tersebut Heechul tersenyum.

"Bagaimana perjalanan dagangmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sedikit melelahkan," jawabnya. "Oh, iya. Bummie mana?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia sedang mengajak anak-anak pergi ke kota," jawab Heechul. Siwon membuka jas miliknya, Heechul segera membantunya. Sebuah jam jatuh dan tergeletak dibawah. Heechul mengambilkan jam tersebut.

Bersamaan dengan Siwon yang hendak meraih jam miliknya. Kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Mianne," kata Heechul gugup.

"Ne…" jawab Siwon dingin.

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya mereka tinggal bersama dirumah keluarga Kim. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Heechul masih saja mau tinggal bersama dengan dirinya. Padahal mungkin kemesraan yang dia tunjukkan bersama Kibum menyakitinya.

"Noona," panggil Siwon.

"Ne," jawab Heechul sembari berbalik.

"Ada oleh-oleh untukmu," kata Siwon sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Heechul yang penasaran duduk dan membuka kotak tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Heechul. Siwon mengambil sebuah lempengan dan hendak memberikannya pada Heechul.

"Ani, bukalah mulutmu. Aku ingin menyuapimu," Kata Siwon membuat Heechul menatapnya. Heechul membuka mulutnya.

"Manis, apa ini coklat?" tanya Heeechul. Mendengar nya Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil sekeping coklat dan memakannya.

"Ne, manis sekali," jawab Siwon sembari tersenyum. Wajah Heechul merona sebab untuk kesekian kalinya Siwon tersenyum padanya. "Noona," kata Siwon sembari memberikan coklat untuk kedua kalinya. Siwon pun tersenyum saat Heechul tanpa ragu menerima suapan coklat darinya.

Tangannya berhenti di dekat pipi Heechul. Dan membelainya lembut. Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Mianne, selama ini aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, yeobo," kata Siwon.

.

.

.

THE END

.


End file.
